Loki Drabbles
by Fishing Four Finnick
Summary: The Adventures of Loki in his Cell under the watch of the Avengers. Inspired by "The 30 Excuses of Loki."
1. Fears

Fears

Loki rolled over again on the hard metal pallet that served as a makeshift bed and huffed. It didn't matter how many times he rolled over, or which way he turned. It was still unbearably uncomfortable, and he could still see Tony Stark's reflection in the glass. Then again, the light shining out of Stark's chest piece was the only comfort in the dark room, so Loki was grateful. Stark yawned, and Loki could see him stretching behind him.

"Well then, Fairy Princess. I'm going to bed." Tony said mockingly, and started walking towards the door, the light from his chest getting fainter as he retreated. "Don't try anything stupid while I'm asleep. It won't work." Loki sat up and frowned, fearfully watching the fleeting light.

"Wait…Stark." Loki called after his quickly vanishing form. "GOD DAMMIT STARK!" The inventor turned around, looking considerably irritated in the darkness.

"…Can you…" He sputtered "Leave a night light or something?" Stark raised an eyebrow at the God. "I'm-I'm afraid of the dark."


	2. Fire

2. Fire

Loki sat in his room- or cell rather, playing with a box of matches. He sighed as he light them one by one, blew them out, and threw them aside. He had an awful lot of free time in this place. He was still surprised they'd given him the little matchbox. Maybe they hoped he'd light himself on fire, since the capsule was pretty well fireproofed. _Light. _He had never been particularly fond of fire, or matches for that matter. _Blow. _Maybe it was because the fire so reminded him of is arrogant brother. _Toss._ He pulled another match out of the box and laid it in his palm, turning it over on his pale skin. He closed his eyes as he remembered the way his skin had turned blue in Jotunheim, and threw the little match box across the cell. Or _maybe-_he thought spirefully- it's because he's a frost giant.


	3. Media

3. Media

Loki frowned as he turned page after page of the book in his hand. Someone really should've told the author that vampires are not creatures who frolic and go to high school, or fall in love with stupid girls who trip all over themselves. He snorted, and tossed the volume across his little cell. "Idiotic Midgardian authors." He grumbled, crossing his arms and putting on a sour face as his brother Thor walked in.

"Brother!" Thor called enthusiastically, "How are you enjoying Twi-" The God of Thunder's face fell as he registered the heap of pages on the far side of the cell.

"Loki! You horrid creature!" Thor spat "Of all your crimes! This is by far the worst! My favorite book!" Loki snickered and shrugged.

"Oops."


	4. Fashion Fads

4. Fashion Fads.

Steve Rogers held the God of Mischief's helmet in his hands; he examined it a few times before clearing his throat and looking up at Loki, who had resorted to pacing his cell for entertainment.

"So, ah. Is it considered normal to wear one of these where you come from?" Loki stopped midstride, rolled his eyes at him, and resumed pacing his cell.

"Obviously, mortal." Loki growled exasperatedly "What else would I wear?" He stopped again and waved his hand at Rogers "A star spangled spandex suit like you?" Rogers thought for a minute, set the helmet aside, and shrugged, ignoring the attempt at an insult.

"I don't know- normal clothes?"


	5. Arguments

5. Arguments.

The Avengers- or so they called themselves- had a terrible habit of arguing around his cell. And more often than not, they were arguing about him. Loki pretended to be very intently examining the hem of his cloak as he eaves dropped on Romanoff and Barton going at it for probably the tenth time that day. It was nothing particularly interesting, something about bows and arrows and beating people up. In all honesty, Loki found their bickering more boring than sitting in silence. He sighed louder than necessary and managed to catch their attention.

"Not that it means anything coming from me." Loki said with a shrug "But I think you should just kiss and make-up."

Romanoff and Barton gave him a look that could kill.

"Rawr. Fine. I'll just shut up." Loki set his chin on his hand, preparing himself for another round of heated arguing.


	6. Secrets

6. Secrets

Loki was sprawled out on the floor of his cell, as per usual, he was bored out of his mind, and being watched by one of the buffoons who ran this whole operation.

"Do you have secrets, Mr. Banner?" He called out to his guard, attempting to sound innocent.

"Secrets?" Banner asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Loki said with a sigh "secrets."

His guard gave a breathy laugh, and readjusted himself in his chair.

"Everyone has secrets Loki. The real question is, why would I tell you?"

Loki groaned and rolled over onto his stomach "Of course. No one trust the God of Mischief. He'll tell your secrets and slit your throat." He traced patterns on the floor and shot Bruce a distasteful look "Even if he is in a giant hamster wheel."

Bruce opened up a newspaper and began to read, blocking out his view of Loki.

"Remind me to get you some _secret_ therapy if you ever get out of there." He chuckled.


	7. Friendship

7. Friendship

"Loki, Loki, Loki," Tony Stark was the one pacing this time. "What _are_ we going to do with you?" Loki shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Tony sat down directly in front of the god and gave him a good hard look.

"Maybe your problem is that you don't have friends."

Loki's expression was priceless, obviously caught off guard by the sudden change in conversation. "I beg your pardon?"

"Maybe if you'd had friends as a kid, you wouldn't want to fuck the world over." Stark said with a shrug, leaning on his knees with his elbows.

The demi-god started pouting. "Bet I have more friends than you."

Tony snickered. "What part of _playboy_ and _philanthropist _don't you understand?"


	8. Food

8. Food

Loki sunk his teeth into the vile thing. It seemed to be two slices of whole grain bread with some sort of brown and purple mush in the middle. He wrinkled his nose, and looked at Barton in disgust.

"What the hell is this?"

Barton shrugged. "Lunch."

Loki grimaced "This is no lunch for a god!"

Barton shrugged again, leaned against a wall, and watched him uninterestedly.

"Only food you're gonna get today." He paused "unless you'd prefer a knuckle sandwich?"

"Why you foul little cockroach!" Loki growled "I'll show you a knuckle sandwich when I regain my freedom!"

Barton chuckled "You and what army?"

Loki stared incredulous at the agent "My army_, obviously_."

"Oh yeah." Barton said sarcastically, rolling his eyes "I'm trembling in my boots."

**A/N alright guys. So I decided that instead of only doing ten of these like I had originally planned, I'm just going to keep going until I get tired of writing. Anyways, enjoy! **


	9. Dreams

9. Dreams

"You're drooling on yourself." Captain America called out to Loki, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh do shut up." Loki growled spitefully from his almost face down position on his cot "I was dreaming."

Rogers leaned forward on his fist and watched the god. Loki opened one eye and glared at him.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

Rogers smiled. "I believe after a seventy year nap I've had my fill."

Loki huffed and turned away from him. The captain snickered and tossed a tennis ball at Loki, which bounced off his cell and made him jump.

"What the hell is your problem?" The god snapped, bolting up in his bed.

Rogers snickered again "If I'm not allowed to go to dreamland, cupcake, neither are you." Loki growled profanities under his breath and crossed his arms. He would get the only guard who didn't enjoy sleeping.


	10. Siblings

10. Siblings

Thor was attempting to make Loki feel guilty about the Twilight book incident by giving his brother the silent treatment. Needless to say, it wasn't working. In fact, quite the opposite

"Thor-y and Eddy sitting in a tree- K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Loki sang very out of tune, repeating the song for the hundredth time, jeering at his brother. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sparkles pushing a baby carriage."

"You always were my least favorite brother." Thor grumbled avoiding Loki's gaze. Loki snickered.

"I'm your only brother, stupid."

The god of thunder glared at the ground. A moment of silence passed, in which Loki continued to stare at his brother mockingly, and Thor avoided his eyes.

"What's that?" Loki said, overly cheerful, holding a hand to his ear "Encore? Oh Brother, I'd be happy to!" Thor huffed again, and put his face in his hands.

"Thor-y and Eddy sitting in a tree…"

**A/N: Hi guys! I need more random words to write about. So PM me some random words you'd like to hear Loki drabbles about! I'll try to get to all of the ones you send me. Also I'm going to try and post at least one drabble every day for you all. and thanks for all the favorites and alerts! You have no idea how much it means to me. really.**

**Cheers! **

**~Ashley aka Fishing Four Finnick**


	11. Competitions

11. Competitions

Loki and Thor sat facing each other, cross legged on the floor, separated only by a the glass of the cell. They were intensely staring at each other, unblinking. Loki cracked a grin.

"You're going to lose."

Thor's right eye twitched "I will always be better than you, brother."

The younger tilted his head, not breaking contact. "Really?"

The god of thunder furrowed his brow "Of course." Loki smiled mischievously and scrunched his face as if listening very hard for something.

"Is that Jane I hear?"

Thor jumped to his feet and spun around "Jane? Where!"

Loki fell onto his back laughing triumphantly. Thor turned back to face his brother.

"Jane is not here, demon!" He spat.

"I know..." Loki smirked up at him "I win."

"Damn you Loki!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm not as happy with this one. But I just had to do a staring contest between them. heheheh **

**~Ashley. Better known as your friend, Fishing Four Finnick**


	12. Animals

12. Nocturnal Animals

The god of mischief sat perched on his pallet watching Clint walk about with his usual bow in hand. Loki sighed obnoxiously and hung upside down off of his bunk.

"Hey Hawky." He called. Clint stopped and gave him a good glare.

"What do you want, ugly?"

Loki shrugged from his upside down position. "Do you suppose this is how bats sleep?"

Barton resumed his walk and chuckled.

"I'm not sure, but you look enough like one to know."

Loki's jaw dropped and he fell ungracefully from his bed.

"I'll have you know that I am perfectly sculpted!"

Clint frowned "If that's what they call perfectly sculpted these days I must be _immaculate_."

* * *

**A/N: The opinions of the characters do not necessarily reflect those of the author. *cough cough* Tom Hiddleston is a very fine specimen. *cough* If you know what I mean ;D... teehee.**

**~Ashley. aka Fishing Four Finnick**


	13. Girl Scouts

13. Girl Scouts

He sat with his mouth watering, watching Natasha Romanoff eat cookie after cookie from her Girl Scout cookie box.

"Just one bite?" Loki pleaded, giving her a look of desperation.

"Nope."

"Please?"

She shoved another cookie into her mouth, looking smug.

"I used to be a Girl Scout you know." He said nonchalantly, folding his arms and cocking his head to the side. "Does that make a difference?"

She burst out laughing.

"You? A Girl Scout?" She wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin, still grinning like mad. "And you sold cookies and everything?"

Loki nodded "Sold cookies and everything."

Romanoff burst out laughing again "Who in their right mind would buy cookies from you?"


	14. Technology

14. Technology

Stark sat and watched the god of mischief in his cell. Loki raised an eyebrow and shifted his gase to the glowing part of Tony's chest.

"How does that work?"

Stark leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "In ways that are far more complex than you can ever hope to understand."

Loki nodded slowly "right…." He paused "does it hurt?"

Tony mimicked Loki and raised his own eyebrow "Does your overly large ego hurt?" Loki scowled and looked away. Stark chuckled.

"That's what I thought."


	15. Obsessions

15. Obsessions

Bruce Banner sat down silently and opened his newspaper, trying his best not to catch Loki's attention. But as usual, the god of mischeif's eyes popped open at the sound of the rustling paper. Bruce sighed, and eyed the demi-god warily. Loki cracked his usual mischievous grin.

"You know. I'm starting to think you have an unhealthy obsession with newspapers. Are you developing a fetish there, Banner?" Bruce sighed.

"More like, an anti-fetish for you."

Loki snickered "There's no such thing as an anti-fetish moron!"

Bruce closed his newspaper and gave Loki a good hard look.

"As long as you exist where I can see you, anti-fetishes are real. Because you know what I'm really obsessed with? _Not looking at your greasy ass_."


	16. Tubas: What? xD

16. Tubas

Loki sat unmoving in the middle of the floor,his gaze locked on Tony Stark. The demi-god cleared his throat.

"I used to play the tuba you know."

Tony let out a chuckle. "Tuba? No way."

Loki nodded slowly "I was very good at it."

"What a coincidence." Stark grinned "So did I!"

Loki lept to his feet "Really! Oh that is wonderful! I've never met another tuba player befo-" He was abruptly cut off by a smug look and burst of laughter from the other man.

"Of course I don't play the tuba you dumb ass!" He snatched up and opened one of Banner's discarded newspapers muttering "who in their right minds would play a damn tuba?"

Loki scoffed "I would you imbecile!"

Tony peered at him, an eyebrow raised "Excuse me. I said 'in their right minds' and you want me to believe you're in your right mind parading around in that get up?" He gestured to Loki's helmet and clothing "No fucking way you're in any way sane." Tony shook his head "Tuba. What a joke."

* * *

**A/N: NO TUBAS WERE HURT IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS DRABBLE.**

**hardy har har. Loki plus tubas? Insanity. My best friend and tuba player "Once Upon A Tuba" requested I write this. No offence to any tuba players was intended. **

**All my love:**

**~Ashley. Better known as your friend Fishing Four Finnick**


	17. 3OH 3

17. 3OH!3

Clint was just settling in for a moment of silence when the god of mischeif suddenly burst into song

"I ain't gonna take no shit from no one, I ain't gonna take no lip from no one. You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on. It's golden now, Why would I slow down? I can do Anything anything anything I want."

_Well I at least we're sure he didn't miss his calling as a rapper…_ Clint thought with a grimace.

"Really? You can do anything you want?" The sharp shooter smirked, which the demi-god mistook for understanding.

"Yes!" Loki exclaimed, a look of relief playing on his face "Finally! Someone who understands my disposition!"

Clint chuckled "Alright Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything-I-Want." He paused and put on his best poker face "Get out of your cell."

Loki barred his teeth "Oh fuck you."

"Everybody wants to." He smirked and propped his feet up on Loki's helmet who shot him a resentful look.

"Wait till I get out of here." Loki snarled "I'll wipe that look off your face."

He raised an eyebrow and adjusted his feet, muddying the helmet. The demi-god winced.

"Problem there, Princess?" His laughter filled the room and he began to sing to Loki mockingly "We won't ever stop…'Cause I can do anything, anything, anything I want. Anything, anything, anything I want…."

* * *

**A/N: for those of you who don't know what 3OH!3 is, they're a rap-ish-pop-kinda-sorta group. I absolutely adore them and their song "I Can Do Anything" really makes me think of Loki. Go listen to if it if you havent heard it before. It's a cool song**

**Cheers all! And thanks for the reviews/ favorites/ and story alerts! **

**~Ashley. Better known as your friend Fishing Four Finnick.**

**(P.S. keep the prompts coming!)**


	18. Science

18. Science

"I think I was a scientist in a past life." Loki grumbled sleepily from under his bed. Bruce Banner sighed.

"A scientist. Huh? That's a terrifying thought."

Loki scowled "I'll have you know I'm well educated in chemistry, biology, and physics!"

Banner shifted in his chair and looked over his glasses at the demi-god.

"If only you applied all that brain power to common sense…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short :c anyways. Thanks to Kai and Once Upon A Tuba for the prompt! **

**~Ashley. (Fishing Four Finnick)**


	19. Hiding

19. Hiding

"What are you doing?" Steve Rogers asked Loki, his eyebrows furrowed. The demi-god had himself curled in a ball under his bed, and he was holding an empty food tray in front of his face.

"Shhhh." Loki hissed, peeking around the tray "Shhh. I'm hiding."

Rogers glanced over both his shoulders, looking for anyone who was worth hiding for. He turned back to Loki, slightly confused.

"From?"

Loki huffed, "You're going to give away my position!" He snapped irritably. "I'm obviously playing hide and go seek with my imaginary friend!"

"Ohhh…" Rogers propped himself up on a crate "yeah. That explains _a lot_."


	20. Opera

20. Opera

"say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Natasha, that's all I ask of you" Loki sang with all of his off-key might, on his knees in front of the glass.

The agent winced "I'm sorry. I uh, can't feel for you the way that you want me to." She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm-ah- incapable of showing affection."

Clint leaned into the room with a smug look on his face.

"That's not what you told me last night Tasha." He snickered

Loki's ecpression went sour. "You." He barked at Barton "Get out of here now! You're ruining my serenade!"

The demi-god cleared his throat.

"Now Ms. Romanoff this is where your part comes in-" Loki suddenly registered her form receding after Barton.

"Hey wait!" he called after her.

Loki cursed under his breath when she did not return and rose to his feet before suddenly belting "You will curse the day you did not do all that Loki asked of you!"

* * *

**A/N: Avengers and Phantom of the Opera all in one? Well I might just die of happiness :D**

**Thanks to Kai for the prompt!**

**~Ashley. Better known as your friend Fishing Four Finnick**


	21. Snow

21. Snow

Loki rolled around on the floor of his cell, giggling like mad. Tony raised an eyebrow "You know…you're going to get all your nice little god clothes dirty doing that."

"Silly Silly Stark!" Loki called out rolling onto his back "I'm making snow angels!" He flailed his arms around and started singing "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas….!"

Tony put his face in his hands "I think you've finally lost it."

Loki sat up and propped himself up on his hands and winked at the inventor, Tony furrowed his brows. The god of mischief gave a grin and started singing again "Santa Baby, please hurry down the chimney tonight…."

**A/N: For those of you who like my Loki and Tony Stark drabbles I suggest checking out my other story "Blind Sided" (:**

**~All My Love**

**Ashley, aka Fishing Four Finnick**


	22. Ghosts

22. Ghosts

Loki sat in the middle of the floor playing with a flash light in the pitch dark room. He shined the light under his chin so that weird shadows were cast across his face and gave a villainous cackle.

"Banner…are you afraid of ghosts?" He called out to his guard, in a menacing voice.

"Nope." Banner said flatly "And you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Loki said uniterestedly.

"Because the statistical possibility of our conscious ability remaining on earth after the life has left our body is astronomical." Bruce clicked on his mini flashlight and opened up a newspaper. "And if you were really a god, you'd know that."

Loki scowled "Party pooper."


	23. Maps

23. Maps

Loki was sitting on the far side of his giant-hamster-wheel cell, staring intensely at his helmet which was propped in the middle of the floor. Every couple of minutes, his eye would twitch. Bruce glanced up at him a few times. This was the quietest the demi-god had ever been, or at least the quietest he'd been under his watch.

Then, out of nowhere the demi-god stood up, and started to do a sort of a Mexican-Hat dance around the horned thing, singing the most obnoxious song he'd ever heard in his life.

"If there's a place you got to go

I'm the one you need to know

I'm the map

I'm the map

I'm the map

If there's a place you got to get

I can get you there I bet

I'm the map

I'm the map

I'm the map!"

Tony Stark walked in and glanced between the two, "Ugh. What is that noise?"

Bruce crumpled a few bits of newspaper and stuffed it in his ears "Dora the Explorer. It's the map song."

Tony wrinkled his nose "I'm glad I don't have kids. Have to hear all that stupid shit…" He paused "You sure we can't get a mute button for him?"

Bruce looked over his glasses at the man and smiled "I'm the scientist, you're the inventor. That's your job."

The philanthropist sighed and took a sip of his coffee "Yeah. I guess you're right."

* * *

**A/N: Dora the Explorer is a positively horrid children's show we have where I live. there's a song called "the map song" and needless to say, I couldn't give up the opportunity :)**

**~Ashley**


	24. Bagels

24. Bagels

Loki stared at the bagel on the plate before him not quite believing it was there. His eye twitched as he stared at it very hard, as if he was expecting it to disappear.

"For me?" He said at last, looking at Clint with an eyebrow raised.

The sharp shooter nodded "For you."

Loki picked it up in his hands and continued to stare at it with all his might. "I can't wait to eat this bagel!" He held it up to his mouth and was about to take a bite when Barton smirked and gave a bit of a laugh.

"Yes you can."

Loki frowned and set it back on the plate "Yeah…" he said forlornly "I guess you're right…"

**A/N: ASDF movie reference heh heh heh :3**

**PS: Due to a recent sudden death in my family I might not be able to post drabbles twice a day as normal, I'll try to get back on track on Monday or Tuesday****. I'm so sorry. But I hope you all understand.**

**~Ashley**


	25. Rainbows

25. Rainbows

Loki was staring intently out the window side of his hamster-wheel-shaped-cell, on his knees with his face to the glass.

"Whoa that's a full rainbow…" He said mesmerized. "all the way…double rainbow…oh my gods…double rainbow." He paused before suddenly jumping to his feet, and practically licking the glass "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? IT'S SO BRIGHT SO VIVID-"

Stark leaned over and looked around the demi-god only to see that there wasn't actually a rainbow outside. "Yep. I think you lost it now, numb-nuts."


	26. Muzzles

26. Muzzles

Loki shied away from the Avengers who were gathered around the outside of his cage.

"I don't know. He doesn't look right. Maybe some fresh air?" Rogers turned to Thor "I mean it can't be good for him, being cooped up in there like that." The demi-god gnashed his teeth from inside the cage and his older brother winced slightly.

"Loki is a god, and as such he can stay in any place for long periods of time…eternity even." He paused and crossed his arms "but I must admit that a bit of fresh air…"

Stark cut Thor off "and what do you suggest we do, point break?" he chuckled "walk the Loki?"

Bruce Banner smirked "Well we already have a muzzle for him, why not?"

**A/N: Thanks to Lena7623 and SmartKitty314 who suggested "Walking the Loki." (;**

**I'll be posting a follow up of his actual walk here tomorrow! Stay tuned!**

**~All my heart~**

**Fishing Four Finnick**


	27. Walks

27. Walks

"This is ridiculous! I am a god! I will not be paraded around like some circus animal!" Loki snapped, clawing at the heavy-duty collar around his neck. Clint tugged him down the narrow hallway by a length of reinforced rope that acted as a 'leash.'

"This is for your own damn good, sprinkles." He growled "I'm doing you a favor!"

Loki wrapped his arms around a pillar, anchoring himself down and gritting his teeth against Clint's tugging "You call this a favor?"

"Yeah." The sharp shooter hissed as he peeled Loki off of his place of anchorage "You owe me one."

**A/N: Star Trek 2009 Reference there kinda sorta :D heeheehee **

**~Ashley**


	28. Gum

28. Gum

Loki sat on the floor, a piece of gum wedged between his teeth. He was chewing and popping the gum, smirking each time Natasha winced.

"Don't like that, huh?"

The agent shot a glare and averted her gaze. Loki grinned devilishly and snapped it again.

"Would you shut up!" She snapped through his chuckling.

"I don't believe I'm speaking, dearest." He said smugly.

"I will GAG you if you don't shut your damn trap!" Natasha growled.

"Kinky…" Loki wiggled his eyebrows "I wouldn't object…" he paused and smiled "you know how I like it."

Natasha shot him another glare, which he returned with a wink and a kiss.

"I know you want me."

**A/N: Thanks a million to Insanely Inspire for the idea! :3**

**~Ashley **


	29. YouTube

29. YouTube

Loki winced as Thor howled with laughter, perched in front of his laptop.

"This YouTube," The god of thunder said from around a gulp of his favorite blend of espresso "I like it!"

Loki wrinkled his nose "Don't smash your computer on the floor, they won't bring you.." he jumped to his feet and imitated Thor "ANOTHER!"

Thor narrowed his eyes at the god of mischief "You're just jealous you can't watch earth humor on this YouTube as I can!"

Loki shrugged and perched himself on the edge of his bed as Charlie the Unicorn began resounding from his brother's lap.

"Oh yeah." Loki scoffed "Seriously envious."

**A/N: Thanks so much to an Anonymous reviewer who gave me the YouTube prompt! C: **


	30. Insurance

30. Insurance

The god of mischief was sprawled out on the floor, sighing contentedly at the silence when suddenly Barton called out "You dead yet?"

"No." Loki grumbled, putting a hand over his face.

"What a shame…" The agent mumbled, leaning against a filing cabinet. "I was looking forward to using your life insurance money to remodel my kitchen…"

**A/N: I know it's short. But I have lots more to give you! Be happy c:**

**~Hugs**

**Your friend Fishing Four Finnick**


	31. Annoying

31. Annoying

Fury swept into the room, glaring at Loki who was making himself comfortable on the floor in his usual position.

"Just the person I was wanting to see!" He called to the man "Nicky, how about a go at my favorite song, eh?"

Fury grimaced "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"This is the song that doesn't end," Loki burst out singing "yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end...!" The god of mischief took a pause "It has a nice ring to it, yes?"

The other man's face was grim "How desperate are you, to call on such lost songs to defend you?"

Loki smiled "You lock me in a hamster wheel with nothing to do for ages," a snicker "You make me very desperate."

**A/N: Thanks to SmileyDJingles for the lyrics to 'the song that never ends' and the idea to sing it to Fury! I'm in love with the prompts! Keep sending them in! **

**~Ashley **


	32. Body Parts

32. Body Parts

The demi-god was curled on the ground clutching his crotch wailing "Oh gods the pain!"

Rogers raised an eyebrow from his seat on top of a crate "What's your problem?"

Loki looked up irritably "It may have escaped your gaze, oh genius one, but I am in serious agony!" he grimaced "I feel like my penis is going to fall off!"

The captain crossed his arms and smiled "I don't mean to be rude, but how can something that you don't have hurt?"

Loki scowled "I'll have you know-"

Rogers cut him off as he chucked a tampon at the glass "THINK FAST, MOTHER NATURE!"

**A/N: thanks to Zinka17 for the idea of Loki having**** manhood problems ;D**

**~Ashley**

**P.S. OVER 100 REVIEWS. I might just die. I've never had that many comments or reviews on ANYTHING in my life. You all have no idea how much it means to me!**


	33. One Direction

33. One Direction

Bruce Banner was having a surprisingly bland day, he didn't get a newspaper that morning, and Stark hadn't made any green jokes on his way to work.

Loki seemed in a daze, watching the world go by from his bed, when suddenly, he jumped to his feet, holding his hand to his face in a fist as if he was holding a microphone.

"You're insecure!" He trilled, "Don't know what for! You turn heads when you walk through the do-o-or!" Loki grinned "Don't need no cell, to coop you up! Being green how you are is enou-u-ugh! Everyone else in S.H.I.E.L.D. can see it, everyone else but me-eee! Hulky you smash through the world like nobody else! The way that you go all green gets them overwhelmed! But when you burst through the ground it ain't hard to tell- that you know-ow-ow you know you're hulkiful!"

Bruce grimaced "Do you do this for all your guards?"

Loki fell back on the bed laughing "Just you."

"Oh good." He rolled his eyes "I must be so special- or Hulkiful."

**A/N: Heh. Heh. Heh….. Thanks for the One Direction prompt goes out to Sherlocked in the Death Star!**

**The whole genius song credit goes to me ;D **

**~Ashley**


	34. Sherlock Holmes

34. Sherlock Holmes

Loki sat quietly, and sighed, glancing at Thor, who was pouting about something as usual.

"You've never complained about my methods before." Loki said at last, crossing his arms.

"I'm not complaining." Thor snapped defensively, turning his face away.

"You're not?" Loki smirked "What do you call this?"

Thor jumped to his feet. "I never complain!" he yelled "How am I complaining? When do I ever complain about you practicing your evil laugh at three in the morning, or your mess, your general lack of hygiene, or the fact that you stole my favorite cape?"

The god of Mischief, taken off guard scrambled for words" Uh, we have a barter system..."

"When have I ever complained about you blowing up the bifrost? Or, or, the fact that you practice magic on my dog..."

"Our dog..." Loki interjected

"The dog!" Thor snapped, now very red in the face.

"Heimdall is our dog!"

**A/N: heh…Heimdall xD**


	35. AvP

35. Aliens vs Predators

Thor hadn't shut up about the movie Aliens, and its unfortunate companion: Aliens vs Predators. Loki was hell bent against watching the damn films, they sounded childish and gory, a pitiful attempt at two foreign invasions. But, somehow, Thor had managed to convince his younger brother to watch the movie with him. The pair sat side-by-side watching as the two species duked it out, viciously ripping each other to pieces.

"So brother," Thor began quietly, as if his speech would disturb the characters in the film "The alien is quite awe inspiring as I had said, yes?"

Loki sighed, he wasn't one for science fiction, but he had to admit that the creatures in the movie were considerably interesting, even his brother's cursed aliens. Thor grinned from ear to ear as the god of mischief gave a bit of a shrug "I suppose."

Thor giggled like a school girl "So tell me, which is your favorite. Aliens or Predators?"

For a moment, the younger almost indulged in his brother's desires with a reply of _aliens_, but Loki was in no mood to allow Thor the pleasure. So, with a wicked smile, his eyes narrowed into venomous slits, he spat "Predators."

The elder was dumbfounded and flew to his feet, knocking his chair down "After all you know about the Aliens you still pick the predators? Aliens are vicious and wild! Why don't you like them?" Thor's hands flew up in the air "is it simply to spite me!" he roared.

Loki continued wearing his mask of smugness, and stuck his tongue out at his brother. "I don't like them, because they remind me of you!"

* * *

**A/N: Aliens vs Predators xD**

**okay, a friend of mine who is thoroughly obsessed with the series and I had a conversation like this and I thought "why not turn it into a drabble, eh?" So I did...heh.**

**anyways. I hope you enjoyed. Got anymore prompts? I'd love to hear them :)**

**~Well, you know who it's from by now, I hope, right?**


	36. Knitting

36. Knitting

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony Stark eyed the demi-god suspiciously. Loki held two long purple instruments in his hands, and a ball of yarn between his legs. The god even had a strange little white sleeping cap and an apron on. And where the hell did he get a rocking chair?

"Knitting, dear. It's my most treasured hobby." Loki peered at Stark from over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "And don't curse, it's bad for oral hygiene."

After a few stunned moments Loki held up an extremely wadded up bunch of yarn for the other man to see "Socks. Do you think they'll fit me?"


	37. Men In Black

37. Men In Black

"I know what you are." Loki breathed, his eyes wide as he watched Nick Fury pace around the room "You're dark skinned, wear all leather, say cheesy one liners, deal with other worldly problems, and you shoot guns like there's no tomorrow."

"Say it…out loud." Nick growled, his good eye narrowed.

"Men in Black!"

**A/N: *Grovels* I am so sorry my lovely story-followers that I have neglected thee! Please forgive me! Dx**


	38. Moustaches

38. Pockets

Clint Barton strode into the room, twirling a fake handle-bar moustache that was perched on his upper lip, a monocle over his right eye. Loki tilted his head in confusion.

"What the hell is this?"

"I moustache you a question…."The archer shouted with conviction, his mouth quivering. "But…" his voice dropped down low "I will shave it for later."


	39. Ferris Bueller

39. Ferris Bueller

"Loki…?" Nick Fury called from across the room "Loki…? Loki…?" his voice was a dead monotone as he stared at the demi-god, who was dead asleep in his cell.

Just then, as if on cue, Bruce Banner walked in, or rather pranced, into view. "Um, he's sick." He said in a sing-songy high pitched voice, "My best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going with the girl who saw Loki pass out at 31 Asgardians last night. I guess it's pretty serious."

Fury shamelessly facepalmed, and groaned "Thank you, Bruce."

The scientist cracked an abnormally large grin and skipped away "No problem what-so-ever!"

**FERRIS BUELLER HAD TO BE DONE **

**So much love :D**


	40. Ferris Bueller Part 2

40. Ferris Beuller part 2!

Thor squinted from the door way at his brother, and shared a concerned glance between Steve Rogers.

"My God, what the hell is he doing?" the blonde's lip twitched.

Loki had his face squashed against the surface of his holding cell, a trickle of saliva leaving the corner of his mouth, and fogging up the immediate area, his hands moving mechanically next to his face.

The Captain beside him chuckled "He's licking the glass and making obscene gestures with his hands."


	41. Legos

41. Legos

Loki sat smugly upon his bed and smirked at his brother, who was in a fit of rage.

"LOKI!" he roared "Where is my Twilight book?"

The god of mischief cackled manically "I'll never tell!"

Thor pounded his fits on the glass. "Loki!" he snarled "If you don't tell me, I swear to Odin I will make you walk across a mile of Legos without shoes!"

Even Loki couldn't stifle his cry of horror.


	42. Bad Lip Reading

42. Bad Lip Reading

"Do something fruity." Loki said from his perch on his bed.

"No thank you." Natasha spat, grimacing.

"Then can I do it?" He asked smirking, a grin plastered across his face.

She flinched "Gross…you're drunk."

"Maybe…" he winked "But who's stoppin' us?" the god of mischief crossed his arms. "Yo' dad?"

**A/N: If you haven't already, go look up "The Hunger Games a bad lip reading" on youtube. It's the best!**


	43. Dracula

43. Dracula/ Renfield

Loki crept out of the room and into the hall, careful not to tread heavily. However, to his dismay, he crashed right into Bruce Banner.

"Loki! How did you get out of your cell!"

The god of mischief gave a wicked smile, his fingers walking up the other man's chest. "Wouldn't you…" he poked the man in the nose "Like to know!"

"I might have to get angry with you." He snarled.

"Professional secret." He cackled "Besides." He started to laugh like a mad man "I'm mad, you can't believe anything I say!" his voice cracked on the last word.

"That's it!" Bruce spat, grabbing Loki by the hair and dragging him towards the hospital wing "We're getting you a straight jacket!"

**A/N: Happy late Halloween, my lovelies :3**

**In honor of my favorite madman, and play, I wrote a somewhat Halloween themed drabble. I love Renfield's character :D he's too cute and insane and…well you get the point **


	44. Scooby Doo

44. Scooby-Doo

"AND I WOULD'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TOO!" Loki roared, rolling around the floor in his new 'jacket.' "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS…AND YOUR STUPID DOG!" he thrust out his chin at Thor.

The Avengers shared awkward glances, and Thor furrowed his brow. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" he pounded his fists into the glass "HEIMDALL IS OUR DOG!"


	45. Yzma

45. Yzma

"She was a gorgeous, witty, scientific genius!" Loki wiped a tear from the corner of his eye "She has inspired me to become who I am today!"

Stark frowned, and tilted his head "And who might this villainous woman be?"

Loki clasped his hands together and sighed longingly "Yzma."

"The llama-napper?" He laughed out loud "You've got to be joking!"


	46. Another Drabble

46. *Insert title here*

"I've got it!" Loki bolted up in bed, a look on his face as if he had had some sort of epiphany. "You're all figments of my imagination!"

Bruce Banner and Tony Stark shared a look, before glancing back at the demi-god.

"He's really lost it, hasn't he?" Steve Rogers said with a shake of his head.


End file.
